


darling it's better

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Merfolk, Beach Sex, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Nonhuman Hermann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Hermann reunite for a little bit of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	darling it's better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irinokat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irinokat/gifts).



> A request from irinokat, who asked for merperson sex, and I was all to happy to oblige. I don't usually post my porn blog quickies on here, but it's been so long since I've posted anything, I figured I might as well. (I happen to be working on a longer fic at the moment, for those interested.)
> 
> I am also taking commissions! Please check my tumblr at sergeant-angua for more info. :)

Hermann looks like he just stepped (uh, swam?) out of a Disney movie, sitting at the water’s edge, letting the surf lap over his iridescent tail. The only reason Newt’s having trouble imagining Alan Menken music about life under the sea right now has to do with the wet sheen of Hermann’s prick, slipping further out of its hidden folds of scales the more aroused he becomes.

It glistens invitingly in the quiet light of dusk, and Newt straddles Hermann’s tail so he can lick and suck at it. It’s a short little thing, and highly sensitive if Hermann’s eager gasps are any indication, more like a human clit than a cock.

“Newton,” Hermann says. He squeezes Newt’s shoulders and bites his lip to stifle a desperate groan. Everything about him makes Newt’s cock ache; can Hermann feel Newt’s precome dripping onto his tail? Can he tell how much Newt loves the taste of him, sticky and sweet, saltwater and something else entirely?

“Love you,” Newt mutters against the leaking folds on Hermann’s tail. “Love you, Hermann, fuck-”

Hermann lets out a strangled, inelegant cry, and Newt’s mouth is filled with come. He moans and fists his cock, pumping once, twice, three times before he climaxes, riding the white hot wave like it’s high tide. Together they lay in the sand, gasping for breath, curled around each other.

“You know,” Newt says, “humans have this drink that’s actually  _called ‘_ sex on the beach’.”

Hermann huffs and runs his wet fingers through Newt’s hair. “Not as good as the real thing, I’m certain.”


End file.
